


Crisântemos

by Crappycoffee



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Pre-Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Thilbo, bilbo being a cute, thorin being soft for bilbo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crappycoffee/pseuds/Crappycoffee
Summary: Existem certas coisas que poucos teriam a coragem para fazer, pentear e prender flores aos cabelos de um rei anão é, definitivamente, uma delas.





	Crisântemos

**Author's Note:**

> É a primeira vez que eu posto aqui (eu geralmente posto em outro site), além de ser a primeira Thilbo que eu escrevo na vida, então eu estou um pouco receosa. De qualquer forma, espero que gostem, tenham uma boa leitura <3

**Crisântemos**

 

Os anões observavam, completamente estagnados, a cena que se desenrolava próximo ao rio. Até mesmo Gandalf havia interrompido seus pensamentos para observá-la, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Mesmo de costas, Thorin tinha noção que alguns pares de olhos estavam fixos nele e naquele que delicadamente penteava seus cabelos. Mas não tinha muito tempo para sequer pensar em se irritar, pois Bilbo tinha tanto cuidado no que fazia e Thorin sentia todo carinho que o hobbit queria transmitir, que qualquer traço de raiva desaparecia rapidamente.

Uma exclamação surpresa escapou da boca de alguns anões quando Bilbo abaixou-se para alcançar algumas flores, que cresciam em abundância por ali. Kili e Fili mal conseguia piscar, mas o sorriso brotando em seus rostos era o bastante para saber que ambos estavam muito mais do que apenas felizes.

Já o hobbit tentava, com certo êxito, não pensar nos doze anões, nem no mago, que nem ao menos tentava disfarçar.

Com certo cuidado para não puxar nem tirar algum fio do lugar, Bilbo prendeu como pode o crisântemo ao cabelo do anão. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios quando percebeu os olhos fechados de Thorin e, sem conseguir conter a si mesmo, tocou carinhosamente o rosto do rei com uma das mãos.

A companhia imaginava o que havia sido preciso para Thorin aceitar aquilo, afinal, a barba e o cabelo são importantes para um anão, e é raro ver anões deixando outros tocá-los daquela forma.

Thorin abriu os olhos e deparou-se com a expressão calma do hobbit a sua frente, este ainda tocando o seu rosto com a mão direita, sorriu e a cobriu com a própria mão, em um ato delicado de carinho. Seus olhos corriam por cada ponto do rosto de Bilbo, detendo-se por um instante em seus lábios, se sentiu tentado a descobrir qual seria o sabor deles e quais sensações que beijar Bilbo lhe traria.

Após um breve momento de silêncio, com apenas o fogo crepitando audivelmente, Bilbo voltou a se concentrar em prender flores nos cabelos bem cuidados do rei, alheio ao fato de que o mesmo observava seus movimentos com atenção e carinho, além de haver um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

**Author's Note:**

> "Originalmente os crisântemos são de cor amarela, e por isso em grego o seu nome - dado por Carolus Linnaeus - significa "flor de ouro". Estando ligada ao Sol, na China a flor muitas vezes está ligada à nobreza. Acredita-se que o crisântemo foi levado para o Japão pelos budistas e é mesmo um dos símbolos do país do sol nascente, sendo que o próprio trono do Imperador era conhecido como o "Trono do Crisântemo"."
> 
> Achei que combinaria :))


End file.
